What am I doing without you?
by toobeauty
Summary: A little thing to celebrate Alexander's birthday!


TITLE: "What am I doing without you?"

PAIRING: Alexander and Hephaestion.

RATING: PG

CATEGORY: Historical AU.

DISCLAIMER: I do not know the people involved, no harm intended; everything is the product of my imagination. Alexander and Hephaestion belong to History and to each other but I would not mind sharing my life with the blue-eyed man.

My mother tongue is Spanish and I work without a beta so all the mistakes are mine.

FEEDBACK: comments are love! Any kind of them will help me to improve my writing or leave it forever.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Today is Alexander's birthday.

* * *

Alexander felt empty; it had been too long since Hephaestion had shared his bed and he knew he was the only one responsible for that situation.

Who, in his right mind, would send his lover on a mission that surely would take so long?

His companions did not tolerate him any longer; no matter how hard they tried to bear him, his constant complaints about everyone and everything was wearing everybody's patience thin.

His closest friends could no longer hear his long sighs or see those mismatched puppy eyes so sad. The king's loneliness and sadness made everybody feel miserable for him.

The royal cook was getting really nervous, her king played with his food, moving from side to side on his plate, instead of eating it. What was worse was that, by the end of any of their meals, most of his plates were returned almost untouched to her kitchen.

Even Bagoas was out of his comfort zone; his King did no longer enjoy his dances or musical talent and he could not remember when it had been the last time he had been requested to warm the royal bed.

Ptolemy feared that things would get worse soon; Alexander had not already realised that his birthday was so close but when he did, chaos would be released.

The tall blond knew that Hephaestion was too far away to make it to the yearly celebration at the palace and he also knew that this time, not even a single scroll, filled with the most amorous words, would satisfy the lonely King.

Ptolemy was right. Alexander's sad face became a permanent feature and he could be heard murmuring and blaming the hundreds of stadia that kept his love away from him.

The evil day arrived and Alexander was not in the mood to celebrate at all. However, he knew there had to be a kind of celebration so he decided for a small banquet with his closest friends. The atmosphere was so sad and the conversation so dull that the celebration ended quite early.

King Alexander decided to take a walk before retiring to their chamber; he really did not want to sleep another night in that big and cold bed alone and he had drunk quite a lot to numb his pain. He sighed quietly and let himself fall onto a bench in the back garden.

He began to feel drowsy due to his still tipsy state and his head lolled to one side and he began to snore.

.

In the middle of his rest, he felt a warm sensation and he would always recognise who produced that in him, his beloved soul mate had found the way to be with him, even if it was in his dreams.

He felt rough but warm fingers caressing his face; even without a mirror, Alexander knew that the sweet movement onto his skin had erased his worry and sadness lines. Those gentle but firm fingers continued caressing his eyebrows, the profile of his nose and then gently caressed his upper and lower lip from corner to corner. He smiled in his sleep, his beloved's touch felt so real and he could feel his heart speeding its rhythm.

Seconds later, warm lips mirrored what the fingers had done before but when they reached the king's lips, a warm and wet tongue poked them, asking for entrance.

Alexander was so happy in his dream that he allowed it immediately and his world exploded in beautiful sensations and feelings of endless love.

That bold tongue travelled along the king's mouth, touching every nook and cranny as if it wanted to reclaim what it had missed so much.

A pair of strong arms snaked around the king's waist and the blond man felt his body fuse against an equal muscle frame. Those familiar movements made the king open his eyes and he was surprised by the sight in front of him.

A pair of cyan tired eyes was looking back at him and a pair of the most tempting lips was within inches firm his.

 _"Happy birthday, my beloved Alexander. I wish I could have arrived before the party was over but …"_

The apology was interrupted by a soft but needy kiss.

 _"Party? That was never one but I can assure you, my beloved husband, that ours will be"_

 _._

Both men kissed for a long time and when oxygen was a need, they parted just a little bit to look into each other's eyes and sighed.

 _"So, my love, let's get our party started,"_ Hephaestion said while kissing his king's lips once again.


End file.
